the_force_of_the_fistfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Effoct
Transcript Prevley On Force Of The Fist Jokeman Fortress I Need You To Gid Me A New Commander Wentman Betrayed Me Lucky I Got A New Ship Meanwhile Just Jeans Jim Fire JJ Fire CRASH (fires all around the area) JJ There Defeated Now Wentman Yes Victory At Last No One To Destroy Expect Jokeman & The Planet JJ I Wont Allow That Wentman Wentman Who Says (grabs him and takes him to a cave) Victory And Now (jim And Snack Wake Up) Snack Ugh.................No Joemans JJ And Wentman Got Away Jim We Need A New Mode Snack Why Jim Cause If We Dont I Tried Lots Of Weapons On Him & Still No Victory Ugh (meanwhile) Fortress Wentman Get Lost You Are A Fool Wentman Pitafull Fortress & You Captured JJ Your Ugh Im Telling Jokeman Wentman Who Cares Hes Stupid Too Jokeman Fortress Ive Got Sludgepuppy He Is Invisable Fortress & JJ Is Kiddnapped Jokeman GET HIM BACK JIMMYS GONE LETS LOOK AT THER BODIES HUN NO THEY ARE ALIVE Sludgepuppy Go Find Jim & Snack I Will Destroy Wentman Jim Ugh Snack Stop Jim We Tried Evreything The Cann The Charger The SWAT Mode Jim And Ther Probley Destroying Something Bye Now Snack Then Lets Go (meanwhile) Wentman So JJ How Dose It Feal To Be Kiddnapped Beneth My Power Laughs JJ Not Funny Snack Ok Cant Find Him Sludgepuppy Where Is He Jim I Dont K- There Sludgepuppy Fools Jim S.W.A.T Mode Attack Sludgepuppy Once You Fools Are Defeated (slashes jim and snack) Il Rule The Earth But Jim But Ultra Strike You Better Hide Sludgepuppy Ha Jim & Snack Dino Charge Attack CRASH Sludgepuppy Back At You (shoots em they fall out of SWAT Mode) Jim Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Snack Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sludgepuppy Goodbye (leaves) Snack Your Right We Do Need A Stronger Mode But With SWAT Mode Powerless Thats It CAWT Mode Ive Been Working On That (meanwhile) Wentman Laughs Now Its Time To Destroy Such Fools As You JJ Fortress No JJ Fortress Fortress Yes And Gess What Wentman Wentman Fool Il Take You On And You'lle Go Down In Flames Wentman Ha (slashes Fortress & Kicks Him) Pathetic JJ Yes Oh No Jim Ok CAWT Mode Now Snack We Got It Jim Lets Go Sludgepuppy Laughs Fools Let Me Jim You Sludgepuppy Who Dares Jim Us Snack CAWT Mode Now Ha Sludgepuppy Laughs Fools You Are Childplay I Will Get The Kingsmen To Destroy You Kingsmen 1 Get Reddy Jim Cold Attack (goes invisable slashes them) Sludgepuppy What No Get Em You Twits Jim Ha (slashes Sludgepuppy) Sludgepuppy Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Jim Now Lets Finsh This CAWT Blade Sludgepuppy Fools Jim Fire CRASH Sludgepuppy All I Wanted Was For Us To Win CRASH Jim Now Lets Go Get Wentman Wentman You Reddy To Hun Jim Jim Right Snack And Me Jim Let Me Do This Dino Charge Wentman You Alreddy Tried That On Me Snack Yes But We Havent Used Super Dino Steel Mode (slashes Wentman Shoots Him Up To Jokemans Ship) JJ Master You Will Pay (frees himself and shoots Jim But Jim Slashes Him And Shoots Him Down) Jim Now Ric Cann JJ Powerless Jim Fire JJ Prent Cann Fire CRASH JJ No Victory Is Always Mine CRASH Wentman Jokeman Nooooooooooo CRASH Jokeman (falls down) Jimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy Jim Finaly Thats Done Now Lets Get To Work Snack Hes Still Out There Jim Yeah I Know The End Plot Jim Orders A New Mode To Come Out In Order To Beat SludgePuppy & Just Jeans Charcters Jim Snack Villians Just Jeans Sludgepuppy Jokeman Fortress Wentman Triva